Can this be real?
by ILoveFionaCoyne
Summary: Fiona cant stop dreaming of Imogen, she knows she loves her. But maybe its time to give up. Her hints arent enough. Or were they?


Imogen has been over almost every day for a couple of weeks now, and Fiona has very well enjoyed her company. They would always talk, watch movies, or do homework, but it didn't matter as long as Fiona was with Imogen. Fiona started having feelings for her; soon it turned into more than feelings. But as always Fiona would ignore it, and just believe it was just a "little" crush.

"Fiona", Imogen cried. "I'm sorry, but before I leave I need to do something"

"Imogen, are you ok? You look kind of upset?" Fiona says

"No I'm really happy, just scared. Close your eyes, count to ten" whispered Imogen in Fiona's ears.

Imogen slowly came up to Fiona's lips, and kissed her. Fiona grabbed her head to keep going. After a minute or so, Imogen left and said "I told you I was happy, now babe wake up"

BING, BING, BING!

It was just a dream, the most amazing dream ever! That would never come true. Fiona started to get ready for school, ate then headed out the door and went to pick up Imogen. Fiona was kind of scared to be around her today, but she couldn't do that, her and Imogen did everything together like batman and robin. Imogen got in the car.

"Well good morning beautiful" Imogen said while kissing her on the cheek.

"Your happy today" Fiona said, while starting up the car.

"No reason why I shouldn't be right?

They headed off to school went to their classes, Fiona got a text from Imogen, saying they should have a sleepover at Fiona's place to finish the project. Fiona agreed, and was kind of excited. It's not like Imogen has never slept over, but since her dream she can't get over how Imogen could have feelings for her?

"FIONA" Imogen yelled, "so we on for tonight"

"But of course my dear, I wouldn't pass up with being with you ever" Fiona added

"Ok, I'll be at your house for 5 maybe" Imogen questioned

"Sounds good my pretty, hahaha"

"Bye-bye got math" and blows Fiona a kiss and walks away.

Fiona walks away, finds Eli and heads to class.

"So are you two in love yet" Eli muttered

"I hope to be…. WAIT no we are just friends" Fiona yelled

SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh yelled the teacher

"Oh yeah, come on Fiona your lesbian for her, and she looks pretty head over heels for you" Eli said

"You think so? I'm being honest of course I like her, but is it obvious" Fiona questioned Eli

"Fiona I just know you well, so of course I knew from the start. Don't worry, your doing a good job charming her. Even I think I'm in love with you, ha" as Eli laughed away

Fiona went home, thinking about what Eli was saying. Fiona was going to get everything ready for when Imogen came over, she went a chose a well slimming outfit, and heels, and some sushi cause Imogen loves sushi. And some diet coke, and they were good for the night, she was so excited she was just waiting for Imogen to come over.

KNOCK, KNOCK "I'm here Fion's"

"Come in Imogen, I've got sushi"

Imogen walked in, and seen Fiona laying down with some kind of outfit kind of night gown. Imogen couldn't help but stare at Fiona.

"wow, Fiona you look, Amazing"

"thanks b, I just wanted to try out these new heels, and night gown. I'm happy you like" Fiona laughed

Imogen went to the bed room to change, she dropped her hair clip on the bed picked it up. And laid down for a minute, she got up and found a piece of paper on the ground. She picked it up and seen it was a piece of paper from a diary, hmm. Imogen didn't want to read it, but she wanted to see what Fiona had to say for today.

Dear Diary,

I had the craziest dream last night, Imogen was sleeping over. And she actually wanted to sleep in my bed with me, I woke up with my arms around her and she didn't care. I got out of bed; put some nice decent clothes on. And made her some chocolate chip pancakes and had extra nutella. Imogen woke up and kissed my cheek, she was saying how good of a sleep she had. We ate, and she got ready to leave to go with her "monthly" visit with her mom, she looked amazing. She wore her hair down; I've only seen it down once. But it was amazing, and beautiful, like her. She left, and I was heading over to the bathroom to take a shower. I got my robe on and just I was about to get in Imogen grabs me from behind and kisses me, and it wasn't like any kiss. It was special, she hugged me and said she couldn't wait to do that, and gave me a good bye kiss and left. If only that could come true, but just like every dream I've been having lately it would never come true. Dreams will never come true. But this one made me think; maybe I'm in love with her? I always think of her, and when she kisses me on the cheek with her soft lips. I don't even know why I bother, a special girl like must be straight. Oh well, it sucks but I have to face the truth.

Imogen couldn't believe what she just read, could she really mean this much to someone? She walked out, kind of confused but happy. She sat right by Fiona and kissed her on the cheek.

"Fiona, you're an amazing friend, I love you with all my heart. You're beautiful, smart. And I think, I like … " Imogen couldn't find the word to say her feelings

"I think I know where you getting at"

Fiona went in for the kiss, Imogen didn't decline so they kept going and after a few seconds. They both looked up at each other and just knew this was right.

"Wow, Fiona I didn't mean to do that, but that was amazing. And if felt so"

"Right, Imogen. I'm in love with you. Since the first week of school, I've been dreaming of this day for a long time" Fiona added

"I know you have, Cause I have too. I was waiting for you to do it. But I guess we both just made it together, so what does this make us?" Imogen asked

"Well, Imogen will you go out with me?" Fiona asked Imogen

Imogen cried "of course" and went in for a kiss.

After hours of laughing, eating and making out, they final went to bed. And Fiona went to bed happy knowing dreams really come true if you really care about someone.

I hope you enjoyed, and I put a lot of thought. I'll be making more of these, but I need to know if my writing is good enough? I'm only 15 so I could always get better! Thanks for reading!

Autumn Gautheir


End file.
